In the prior art, there are systems capable of exchanging information between a mobile terminal and an air conditioner or other electrical equipment via an information mediation device, an example being that of a system in which the operating conditions or the like of an electrical equipment are acquired via the Internet from a mobile terminal carried by a user, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-27025.